Imbue Element: Earth
Skill Tree Groundshaker *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: None *Description: Imbue the Battle Mage's weapon to deal Earth-based damage instead of Physical damage. *Effect: This spell imbue their owner's weapon with Earth damage and allow them to use all Imbue Earth techniques. All Physical damage will be converted into Earth-based damage. Boulder Crush *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Groundshaker (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Battle Mage adds a powerful Earth-based damage blast to their basic attack. *Effect: The Battle Mage deals a basic attack which, on hit, releases a huge Earth strike that damages their foe by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) and has 5% chance per Rank to inflict Stun. This technique requires Groundshaker to be active. Enstone *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Groundshaker (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the amount of Earth damage dealt when using Groundshaker. *Effect: Increases the Earth-based weapon damage while imbued with Groundshaker by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Sandstorm *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Enstone (4) *Type: Passive *Description: The Battle Mage's weapon creates a small sandstorm that can potentially Blind foes. *Effect: When using Groundshaker, each foe within Range have 5% chance per Rank to be inflicted by Blind each time their turn comes up. Quake *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Boulder Crush (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will empower their weapon to deal the most Earth-based damage possible to a single target. *Effect: When using this technique, the Battle Mage will use all their power to infuse Earth directly into their weapon. Their foe's Earth Resistance will be reduced by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank), without going under 0 against the Battle Mage's next Earth-imbued attack. Tremor *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Boulder Crush (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Powerful attack that hits a large area of effect with an Earth-based technique. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a melee weapon, the Battle Mage will smash the ground to create a large crack in the ground covering an Area of Effect in front row for respectively 5 cells, 3 cells and 1 cell. When using a ranged weapon, they will target a specific spot and create a sesimic impact that covers the back and front row of 3 cells while covering 5 cells vertically. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). This technique requires Groundshaker to be active. Temblor *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Quake (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will trigger a powerful technique to deals a huge amount of Earth-based damage and adds a slight possibility to Bleed their foe. *Effect: This technique will deal Earth-based damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank). The Earth blow have 20% chance + 4% per additional Rank to inflict Bleed. This technique requires Groundshaker to be active. Slick Clay *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Quake (5) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None * Duration: 2 turns *Description: Transform the weapon's harden blade into a soft and slick clay that covers their foe and reduces their Dodge rate. *Effect: Transforms Groundshaker's Earth-based damage into Clay that will cover their foe, reducing their Dodge Rate instead of dealing damage. Using Slick Clay will reduce the foe's Dodge Rate 4% per Rank. This technique can be increased by skills that improves imbued Earth-based damage (1% per 0.5 Physical Drive increase). Earth Infusion *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Slick Clay (2), Temblor (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: None *Description: Combines Earth Imbuing with another element imbue which creates a combined element. *Effect: Allow the Battle Mage to combine any Earth-based imbue technique with another Element they own as an Battle Mage Tree choice. Lava (Fire), Wood (Water), Dust (Wind) and Crystal (Thunder) are the possible combinations with Earth. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.